The present invention relates to chairs, particularly office furniture chairs. Many types of chairs are sold in the office furniture industry. So called "shell chairs" are characterized by a visible shell of some sort which is three dimensional and curvilinear in configuration, resembling a clam shell or egg shell and encompassing both the seat and back areas of the chair. A sling type chair is characterized by spaced side rails, either visible or readily apparent, which support some type of upholstery slung thereby. Wire rod chairs, characterized by a visible, relatively thin wire rod are also popular. Plastic stacking chairs having plastic seats and back supported on some sort of tubular frame are also sold in the office furniture industry.
A manufacturer of office furniture must offer a variety of different types of chairs such as those discussed above. Unfortunately, it is expensive to offer such alternatives since different components and tooling are required for each line of each different type of chair.